


Day 310 - Off to a flying start

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [310]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginnings, Humor, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, Pre-Slash (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This can’t go on.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 310 - Off to a flying start

“This can’t go on.”

“What is it to you, brother dear?”

“You are living in a rat hole in a terrible part of town, you have no friends and…”

“Kindly fuck off, Mycroft.”

***

He had to admit that his brother had a point though. He hated the flat he was staying in. Of course he could take his mother’s money and live in a spacious flat right in the centre of the city. But that money would come with obligations and responsibilities and he was not willing to have his life be even more influenced and controlled by his family than it already was.

Maybe something had to be done.

When Mike Stamford entered his lab and asked how he was, Sherlock decided that it was worth a try.

“Mike, if you hear about cheap but clean accommodation in the city, would you let me know? One room will suffice.”

“For you? Just one room? That is always difficult. Why don’t you get a flat share?”

“I imagine I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for.”

“Mh.”

He focuses back on his experiment and doesn’t even hear Mike leave. 

Two hours later the door opens again and when he looks up he sees to his surprise that Mike – with a smile and a stranger in tow – is back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'fresh start'.


End file.
